earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Bhasu
Personality Bhasu is a consummate flirt. Someone once said he is not, in fact, a thief of hearts, but of panties.He shrugged that off, but it might be true. Has no real love for either the Alliance or the Horde, but only notes people who stand out on either side. He cares deeply for his friends on both sides of the fence, but other than that, holds no real loyalties. He freelances for SI:7 and Ravenholdt when Captain Phaerok gives him time, but mostly he is with his friends on the Dark Heart of Azeroth, Phaerok's Pirate Vessel. Bhasu is the elf your mother warned you about. He is tall, dark and handsome; he is a scoundrel, a pirate and an assassin. He is constantly broke, he will love you for a time, then leave. The one thing that has come close to calming down his lifestyle is the start of his half-troll daughter's adventuring. He would love nothing more than to see the war end now; even if it means killing the right people, or trying to love it out. History Bhasu was born roughly 300 years ago. He learned early on that he didn't fit in with his people, loving neither arcane or natural magics. He wandered Azeroth for an age, watching things transpire from either side. After a while, he began to wish he could have just slept like the druids. He turned his back on that possibility, and because of that is forced to watch Azeroth change around him. Such is the plight of near immortals. Ever existing, ever watching. Eventually, he started to spend time with the shorter lived races. He enjoyed their vibrance, but hated their impatience and shortsightedness. He still desires to see and end to this pointless war, and harbors a belief that his kind may cause the downfall of the world. Again. A few other Night Elves share this same belief, and wear reminders. Lately though, traveling with the Dark Hearts, his existence has been given direction, and he seeks to hone his prowess to a perfect edge. He knows this is unrealistic, but nevertheless, goals keep one from that dreadful mire of ennui. (He seems to Have no knowlege of the events of A kiss of Love) He has been seen lately in Outland, keeping mostly to himself. It appears that the occurrences in recent years have taken some of the joy out of his life. Those that have seen him, reported that he has been very quiet, focusing more on his prey than anything else. Allies: The Dark Hearts primarily. He associates with many, and his few close friends are dear to him. And not always spoken of. Respects: Quite a few of the Horde. Notably other rogues who he has fought against, and on one or two occasions, assisted from the shadows. He also respects those who follow a code of honor. More often than not, Bhasu will salute you than ambush you. Hates: Very few people. It is all business to an assassin. Hate clouds the mind. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Rogue